It's not just a game
by Amber Rae Moore
Summary: Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood Fanfiction. Rated MA from first chapter. To be continued.


He'd been up late, again.

But he wasn't working on his NEWTs, oh no.

Percy knew just what he was doing, that Oliver Wood.

He was working on Quidditch Tactics.

Percy rolled his eyes. Did Oliver Wood not realise that he was close to taking the most important tests of...of his life? Was Quidditch seriously all this boy found important..?

Though Percy wasn't complaining for Oliver did look good in his Quidditch Uniform. Like...really good. And he would probably look even better in a professional Quidditch uniform.

But SURELY, Percy found himself thinking - that even Quidditch teams would want you to have some decent NEWTs. Not that Percy cared what Oliver Wood wanted to do with his life. He was just concerned. The common room was now empty - it was just the two seventh years.

Percy walked over to his dorm mate. "Oliver - perhaps it's time that you quit studying now." Oliver Woods eyes snapped up at Percy

"Weasley, don't play this card again. It was fun last time, but I'm really busy here..." He said curtly.

Percy raised a hand to massage circles onto his temple and he closed his eyes. He had used that same line on Oliver about two months ago, and the night was...well. It was something that Percy wouldn't mind experiencing again. Both boys were stressed after all - Percy knew that sex was a great way to relieve stress. "I'm not trying it, Oliver.." He said with an air of exasperation "It's just that it's late. You need sleep."

Oliver looked up at the redhead "No, Weasley. This isn't just studying -" Percy raised an eyebrow. He knew that it wasn't even studying full stop. But he made no comment, and allowed Oliver Wood to carry on - "- this is examining the Quidditch Pitch - taking in years of experience to try and predict the moves that the Slytherin team will take against us. This is literally a matter of life and death, Percy!"

Percy looked at him. He almost felt sorry for the other boy - this was something really important to him. He was tense and there was emotion thick in his voice. He really needed to destress.

"Here. You pack this up. It's good to relax now and again too." He said quietly. Oliver Wood looked scandalised for a moment, but then looked at the notes spread across the table and sighed. He nodded. "You're right. I've gotta relax." He said, and pulled everything into a pile, leaving it there for the next day. Percy placed his pile of notes and books beside Oliver's things, because of course, nobody would /dare/ touch the property of the Head Boy, so he figured that if he put his stuff by Oliver's, nobody would touch Oliver's notes either. He was doing a decent thing.

Oliver Wood headed for the stairs, but Percy took his arm. "Come sit here. You won't be able to sleep - you're all tense and stressed." He said and lead the taller boy to the comfy sofa in front of the fire which was dying out.

"Let me give you a massage, Oliver - you look like you could do with it..."

The Quidditch captain looked at him and raised a skeptical eyebrow, before he sat on his knees and turned his back to Percy.

Percy reached out and slowly started rubbing the other boys back.

Oliver sighed lightly "Okay, that does feel good, Perce.." He mumbled.

Percy smirked a little. He decided to see how far he could push it before Oliver realised that Percy was lying when he said that he didn't want sex before.

He pushed his hands up and under Oliver's shirt, his hands working at his bare skin.

Oliver pulled his shirt off and arched his back. Percy was good at his massages. Or perhaps Oliver was just incredibly tense and it didn't take much to give him pleasure...

Then Percy's hands worked themselves round to Oliver's stomach, rubbing circles onto his abs. He shifted to his knees, his hands moving down to Oliver's hips.

The other boy sighed quietly and leant back against Percy.

"Perce..?" He asked, bringing a hand up and around to the back of Percy's head as Percy rested his chin on Oliver's shoulder. "You lied about not wanting sex, didn't you?"

Percy's lips twitched into a smirk "Yeah...I was lying."

"Oh you politicians." Oliver smirked. Percy opened his mouth to protest, but instead, he found that Oliver had twisted around to kiss his lips softly, and Percy kissed him back.

His hands wandered up Oliver's back again, to his shoulders. Without a warning, he pushed Oliver forward- the other boy put out his hands to stop himself from landing face first into the sofa, then sunk down to his elbows.

Percy got behind Oliver once more, his hands scratching from his shoulders and down to his hips, here he took off Oliver's trousers and underwear with one swift movement.

His hands caressed Oliver's arse, squeezing lightly, before he raised his right hand and slapped his cheek, earning himself a gasp from Oliver.

Percy himself was already getting hard, simply at the thought of fucking the Quidditch Captain. He moved down a bit, and pressed his lips to Oliver's arse and the boy sighed softly. Percy's lips moved closer to Olivers entrance, his thumbs lightly holding his cheeks apart so he could have better access to Oliver's entrance.

He licked the hole slowly with the flat of his tongue. Oliver gave a soft moan of pleasure. Percy did it again before kissing the entrance, and then slowly pushed his tongue in a little.

As the rimming proceeded, Oliver bit his lip, his breathing becoming unsteady. The feel of Percy's tongue probing his anus, made Oliver grow impatient quickly his but he knew that Percy liked to take his time. To stop himself from pressing his arse against Percy's face, he reached down and started to stroke himself.

Eventually - it felt like forever to the boy on his hands and knees, Percy straightened up and dropped his own trousers and underwear.

He held his shaft with one hand and gave himself a few brief strokes, his hand pausing to stroke over the head lightly, before he teasingly pressed himself against Oliver's entrance, limbering for a few moments. He held onto Oliver's hips, but before he could push in, Oliver pushed himself back, forcing Percy inside him. Percy smirked at the impatience and slowly pushed in further.

Oliver groaned quietly and closed his eyes. Percy leaned down over him, slowly pushing in deeper, his lips tenderly kissing Oliver's shoulder. "You feel so good..." Percy whispered, his hands stroking up and down the taller boys sides.

"You're so fucking big, Perce." Oliver muttered, remembering back to the first time he and Percy Weasley had done this - he had felt his eyes widen back then at the size of Percy's cock.

But it felt amazing inside of him.

Percy took over stroking Oliver's shaft, and Oliver pressed both of his hands against the arm of the sofa, moving in time with Percy's thrusts.

His lips were pressed together as though he was determined not to made a sound.

"You come when I tell you to come." Percy instructed, before leaning down to kiss the top of Olivers spine. After that, he told Oliver to stroke himself as he placed both his hands on Oliver's hips.

Oliver often hated how dominant Percy could be - but the boy felt oh so good, and he'd treated Oliver well in the past - Oliver couldn't go against his sexual desires now.

Percy's thrusts became slower but harder. He made a soft noise with each thrust, pulling Oliver closer each time he did so, his nails digging into Oliver's skin.

Oliver had winced a little because it hurt - but at the same time it felt so good. At one particularly hard thrust he had made a soft whimper; "Not so hard, Perce.." He mumbled.

Percy immediately apologised and made obliged, making his thrusts softer, his thumbs

stroking tender circles, leaning over to press soft kisses over his shoulders as though trying to make up for it.

He sped up as he became close to having to cum - and when he did hit his climax, he leant his head back, and moaned from the back of his throat, but tried to keep it quiet.

"Oh fuck..." Oliver gasped as he felt himself fill up. He was not really close too. And Percy continued to pull in and out of Oliver. Oliver was close. He had to soon, and Percy knew it too.

"Please, Perce..." Oliver whispered, but Percy simply pulled out and flipped Oliver onto his back. He kissed the boys chest. "Sit up..." He mumbled, and so Oliver did.

Percy pushed Oliver's hand away and slowly teased the head of his tip, his lips kissing Oliver's neck. "Please, Percy, I'm close...I'm literally so close.." He mumbled.

Percy bit Oliver's skin before he nodded "You can ejaculate now." He said. And Oliver did. He placed both his hands to the sofa and pushed his hips up. Percy watched him, and smirked softly.

Oliver toll deep breaths when his orgasm finished, and Percy stroked over the tip. He held three of his cum covered fingers to The Quidditch ,Captains lips, and Oliver licked them without having to be told. Percy also licked the back of his hand clean, then moved his hand to the back of Oliver's head, and pulled him close for a kiss.

They kissed slowly and passionately for a while until Oliver pulled away lightly and smirked "I know I love Quidditch, but your broomstick is way better than the Firebolt."

Percy looked at him, then lightly smacked the back of his head, before laughing. "You're a twat, Oliver." He exclaimed, and Oliver grinned. "Go to bed." Percy said and pointed at the stair way to their dorm. "You're clearly tired, go on." He was still trying not to laugh.

Oliver grinned and kissed his cheek lightly "You adore it." He murmured before gathering his clothes and took himself to bed. Percy spanked his arse as he passed.

"I do adore it." He agreed quietly as he heard Oliver start heading upstairs.

Percy sat in front of the fire for a little while longer before he got to his feet and went to the dorm. Only he didn't get into his own bed. He climbed in beside Oliver, who was lay on his side, his eyes closed.

Percy lay down in front of him.

Oliver smiled a little to himself, as he felt the presence of Percy and wound one arm around him, and draped his leg over Percy's as he spooned the smaller, more dominant boy.

"Goodnight, Quidditch Captain." Percy mumbled.

"Goodnight future Minister." Oliver smirked lightly.


End file.
